One More To Add To The List
by valeskathesilverwolf
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Bobby try to sort through the mess that Castiel has left. With him as God, who knows what will happen now? And what is with this girl that appeared outta thin air, named Olive, that has been seeing them in her dreams. What is she?
1. Chapter 1

**One More To Add To the List**

**A/N: This is one of the manny plot bunnies that is in my head. I felt the need to write, so I hope someone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural yada yada yada... But I do own Olive.**

**Chapter 1**

"We can still save him." Said Dean.

"Dean he's gone freaking nuclear. For God's sake...err for his sake." Stammered Bobby.

"There has to be some way to deactivate him. Were we can put all the souls back into Purgatory."

"Explain to me how in hell we are going to do that." Demanded Bobby.

"Bobby. We owe him that much. He was once family. I'm not going to let him go nuke and take out half the Earth with him." Reasoned Dean.

They stared at each other for some time. "If you need me I'll be researching how to deactivate a nuke God." Said Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby." Said Dean.

"I'm sure as hell not doing it for him." Bobby snarled.

Dean walked into Bobby's living room where Sam wasting asleep. Bobby had given him something to knock him out where he wouldn't scream in his sleep. On the way back from the warehouse Sam had continuously held his head and moaned as the pain from remembering hell took over. Dean watched him quietly, very worried for his little brother. It made him rethink why he was trying to help Cas in the first place. He did this to Sam. He brought him soul-less out of hell, and he broke down the wall that kept his brother's psyche together. He said he was going to save Sam after it was over with, but he had went so far off the reserve that he probably didn't care. But deep down inside of him he still thought of Cas as a brother. It made him ache inside to know what he was doing now.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bow down or be destroyed." Was what Cas said.

Dean turned to look at a bewildered at Bobby. Cas was God. Sam had used the knife and it hadn't worked. Some part of him was glad though, that he didn't have to watch Cas die right then. But he soon shook it off when Sma grabbed his head and slowly dropped to his knees.

"Sam!" Exclaimed Dean and ran over to his brother.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long." Said Cas.

"You said you were going to save him." Said Dean.

"Well save him you dick." Snarled Dean.

"Dean now may not be the best time." Said Bobby, under his breath.

"No if he is going to snap his fingers and make me splatter all over the wall he might as well do it now." Said Dean, with such courage.

Cas suddenly doubled over and grabbed his chest, however, he quickly recovered. Dean could see a wrinkle of pain in his face. Cas looked at Dean and said, "I have other business fm attend to."

Like that he was gone. Bobby and Dean each held Sam in between them and struggled outside where they jacked a car and headed home.

**END FLASHBACK **

Dean pulled a cover over his brother and went to take a swig of whiskey. He walked out into the yard and looked at his baby. She was completely totaled. Suddenly he was thrown up against one of the cars. He was being strangled by a demon and he couldn't yell fir Bobby or even reach his gun. He felt his vision blacking out, and he knew Cas wouldn't save him this time.

**Meanwhile...**

Olive sat up in her bed panting as she tried to shake the vision out of her mind. She had no idea who these people where, but she had been having these visions for three months now. She had no idea why. She didn't even know if these people were real. She had seen horrible things. Vampires, Demons, Angles, and...Starships. She had gotten used to them by now, but she has this dying urge to meet these people. Plus she wanted to make sure Dean was okay. Uncle Benny would understand, hopefully.

She walked to her desk and began writing down her latest vision and memorized the address to Bobby's house. She packed a bag and wrote a note to her uncle saying not to worry and that shed be back as soon as she could. She was doing a favor for a friend. She quietly snuck out of the house and jumped into her Doge Charger and out the address into the GPS. She was doing the right thing, right? A/N: If you hadn't guessed that was my OC Olive. She will play a big role in the story. So ya let me know if you want me to continue this or whatnot.


	2. Chapter 2

**One More To Add To The List **

**Author's Note: This is AU. Thank you for all the Story Alerts, and the review. I hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 2 - **

I drove down the rode awhile. I hoped this place was real, and not something that I just dreamed up in my head. It was going to be a long drive, considering I was in Washington. Dean would get out of the mess he was in (like he always did.) At least I hoped so, because if I showed up there right after Dean had been killed...well that wouldn't exactly boed well for me.

I pulled up to a red light. Making sure no one else was coming, I ran through the light. I already had a long enough drive, no reason to stop at a light.

Worst mistake ever

A 18 -wheeler came out of nowhere. I saw it, and knew I was done for. I put my hand on my journal, closed my eyes, prayed, and waited for the inpact.

It never came.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in my car. I was in Bobby's junk yard!

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was really in Bobby's junk yard.

_But how the hell did I get here? I was just in my car like 10 seconds ago, and like 3 hours away. _

I got up off the sandy ground and started walking around. The morning had just begun and the sun was hitting me making my long black hair heat up. I walked until I saw Bobby's house and went to go knock on the door.

_Well here goes nothing. _

I knocked. At first nobody answered me, so I knocked again.

"You better have a damn good reason to be knocking on my door at six in the morning," Growled rough voice. I turned around and saw Bobby. He had a shotgun aimed at me.

"Wait Bobby don't shoot!" I said, putting my hands up.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He said, raising the shotgun even higher.

"I swear I'm human!" I said, getting despperate.

"Like I believe that." He said.

"Give me a knife." I said.

"Like that is going to happen. I'm not stupid kid."

"Let me prove I'm human before you shoot me." I begged him.

I felt something slide across my arm, cutting into my skin. I winced and pulled my arm back.

"Bobby," Said Sam. "She's not a demon."

"Doesn't mean she ain't sommethin else." Said Bobby.

"Listen I don't know how I got here. One second I was in my car, then I was here." I explained.

Bobby didn't look like he believed me.

"Sam please-"

"How do you know who I am?" He asked.

"I've been having dreams of you guys for months. I was on my way here when this happened." I said extending my hands around me. "Look I even have my journal right here." I said, showing them what I had in my hand.

Sam came and took it from me.

"Bobby it has everything..." Said Sam, bewildered.

"Is she a freaking prophet?" Asked Bobby.

"But these things are written the day it happens." Said Sam, confused.

"Please put the gun down," I said, shaking.

Bobby put the gun down, and asked, "Who are you kid?"

"Olive...Olive Miller." I said.

"How old are you?" Asked Sam.

"Six-teen I'm almost seven-teen though." I said.

"You're still a kid?" Asked Bobby.

"I know I look older than I am." I said.

"Come inside with us." Said Sam.

I walked beside them, and wanted to ask Sam something.

"Sam...Dean is okay right?"

He gave me a puzzled look.

"I mean the last I saw him he was being strangled by a demon-" We walked up on Dean burrying a corpse.

"I guess that answers my question." I said.

"Sam? Bobby? Who is this?" Asked Dean.

I was grilled for the next hour about who I was and how I got here. Dean believed who I was and so did Sam. Bobby was the only one who wasn't sure. He splashed me with holly water one time, but apologized after he got my face wet.

They went through my journal several times. While I sat on Bobby's couch and staired at my feet. Dean got up to walk into the kitchen and asked me, "Hey you want a beer?" He asked.

"Um I'm only six-teen..." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No thanks." I said.

Finally Sam set my journal down and looked at me.

"Olive who are your parents?" He asked.

"_Were._" I said. "My mom was an artist. She died in a car accident when I was six months old. My dad? I don't know, and I don't give a damn. He left my mom after their 'one- night stand.' I live with my uncle, my mom's alcoholic brother. I've got three brothers. Who are doing whatever god knows where."

"Harsh life." Mumbled Sam.

"It's life. It's boring and dull." I said. "Unlike your's."

"Believe me, we wish we could've had your life." Said Dean.

"You wouldn't want mine." I said.

"Anyway..." Said Sam. "What exactly are we going to do?"

"Well we can't exactly call Cas for help." Said Bobby. "If she is another prophet then we will find out sooner or later, but I want to know is how you got here." He said.

All of the sudden I felt something wet runnin down my face. I wiped it with my hand and saw it was blood.

"What the hell?"

The next thing I knew the door was busted open and demons were at the door.

**Please review! It is like chocolate to my soul! Let me know if I should continue this any further. **


	3. Chapter 3

** One More To Add To The List**

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed and Alerted me.**

** Chapter 3**

"Shit!" Yelled Dean. "Sam get Olive outta here now!"

Dean grabbed a knife out of his jacket and began fighting the demons.

Bobby grabbed his gun and began shooting demons left and right.

"Sam get her to the panic room, I'll give you cover." Said Bobby. Sam grabbed me and pushed me ahead of him.

"Run!" He shouted.

I did as he said and ran ahead of him. A demon managed to slip by Dean and Bobby and came after us. Sam pulled out his knife and the two of them fought. The demon managed to get the upper hand and knock the knife out of his hand and it slid across the floor. It pushed Sam up against the wall and grabbed him by the throat.

"I see there is a new addition to you pathetic worms." Growled the demon.

I did the first thing that came into my mind. I went and grabbed Sam's knife.

The demon focused his attention on me.

"Now girl, let's not do something we will regret." He said in a sly voice.

I lunged at him with the knife, but he appeared behind me and put me in a head lock.

"You're going to learn the hard way why it's a bad idea to help the Winchesters." He said.

I relaxed my hand down and then thrushes back with my hips, successfully getting out of the head lock. The demon came at me again, but I sliced him with the knife.

"Ahhh." The demon screamed in pain, grabbing his arm.

"You'll pay for that bitch."

He tried to come at me, but I did something that I didn't know I could do. I threw the knife into the demon's neck.

The demon cried out in pain, a yellow light coming from him. He screamed and fell to the floor. Dead.

"Holly shit..." I whispered.

Sam slid to the floor and looked at me in shock.

"How-"

"My uncle did teach me something useful." I said. "Are you okay?" I asked him, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said.

There was loud crash up stairs. Sam looked at me and said, "Get in the panic room."

"No way. I can hold my own. I just proved that." I said.

"You got lucky." He said.

"I don't believe in luck." I said firmly.

A loud cry was followed by, "Dean!"

"Stay here," Sam said, as he ran back up the stairs.

There was no way in hell I was going to stay put if Sam was going up there.

_Whoa...where did that come?_

I had just met him, yet it felt like I had known him a long time.

_Pull it together Olive. Now is not the time to fall for a guy._

I went up the stairs. The knife ready in my hand. I saw a demon that had Dean at knife point, blood was covering one side of his face.

I knew I couldn't throw the knife again. I would risk hitting Dean. (and there was probably know way I could do that again)

"Sad really. The great Dean Winchester killed by a demon. I thought you were better than this Dean." Said the demon. "And you don't even have your bitch boy angel to save your ass. Oh well...more fun for me."

The demon raised the knife back, about to deliver the killing blow.

I did something that I usually didn't do. I prayed.

_Castiel, I know you don't know me and all, but Dean is about to be __killed by a demon. I know your God know so could you like zap him or __something. Please Castiel._

Nothing happened. I watched helplessly as the demon was about to kill Dean.

Then it happened.

There was a sound so loud that my ears started bleeding. I fell to the floor and covered them, as a light filled the room.

It was over as soon as it started. I got up off the floor and saw Sam and Bobby do the same thing. Sam ran over to Dean and helped him up.

"What the hell-" Started Sam.

"Angel." Said Dean.

"But who?" Asked Sam.

"I've got a pretty good idea." I said. They all turned and looked at me.

"I kinda prayed that the demon wouldn't kill you." I said.

"You prayed to who?" He asked.

"Castiel." I said.

I was anger flare in Dean's eyes, along with something else.

"And the son of a bitch actually did something?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Dean." I said.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, confused.

"I prayed to him after what happened... I know that you..."

Dean laughed. "You're sorry you tried to save my lousy ass. Kid whatever you did, I thank you for it."

I smile and went to hand the knife back to Sam. "You keep it." He said. "It worked better for you than it did for me."

Dean gave him a questioning look. "She threw the knife and hit a demonin the throat." Explained Sam.

"Jesus kid." Said Bobby.

"My uncle taught me. I have brothers." I said.

"And that requires skill with a knife?" Asked Sam

I looked at him and said, "You haven't met them, and you're one to talk."

He put his hands up in surrender.

We were sitting in Bobby's living room. Dean came in with and ice pack to his shoulder.

"What was with your nose bleeding right before the demons showed up?" He asked me.

"I wish I knew." I said.

"I can't find anything." Said Sam. "The only thing I know of that can teleport someone like that would be an angel." Said Sam.

"But I don't know any angels!" I said.

"You prayed to Castiel." Dean pointed out.

"That's because I didn't know what else to do. I've never met himbefore." I said. "Besides he's God now. Why the hell would he bring me here."

"And why did he help me?" Asked Dean. "The last thing he said was either bow down and love him or be killed."

"It's not like we can call an angel and ask them." Said Bobby.

"We can try Balthazar." Said Sam.

"Like he would help us. "God" is probably giving him a run for his money." Said Dean.

"Maybe we can summon an angel." I said.

"What and risk them killing us all?" Asked Dean.

While they were discussing that I tried praying again.

_Any angel out there wanna give a clue as to what the hell is going on? __Because we are completely out of the loop._

There was a sound of flapping wings and a person standing in the middle of the room...or not a person. An Angel. That came when I prayed.

"There is no effing way!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

"Hello. I am Nitael."

**That's right I added another OC. I also think this eventually become Sam/OC (Olive not Nitael) Please review and let me know what you think. I'm going to post a picture of Olive and Nitael on my profile. **


End file.
